


The One

by asoulofstars



Series: Inspiration [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei Tries To Throw A Wrench In Things, F/M, Family Fun for Sansa, Family Issues for Jaime, Jaime/Sansa fluff, Tony being annoying, Well Tony being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family starts to complicate things as Jaime realizes he wants a lot more with Sansa than what he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this does include Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Because, seriously, how could I do a Modern AU where the Stark family isn't related to Tony. He's the totally-off-the-wall-cousin who everyone loves and frustrates everyone to no end. 
> 
> Also, Cersei lovers be warned, I'm making her a bitch. In my world, she has a one-sided thing for Jaime, and she's taking it out on him when he wants someone else.

She’d scrawled her number in neat, loopy handwriting across a napkin for him. It made him smile just looking at it.  
Sansa Stark 191-1920  
He dialed the number, a tightness in his stomach. He was nervous. He had no reason to be; she was always so happy in his company. She was always so happy in general. The only time he’d seen her upset was when her notebook had fallen into the fountain.  
“Hello?” she answered, sounding breathless.  
“Sansa, it’s Jaime.”  
“Jaime! I’m sorry, can you hold on just a minute? My family is here, and the dogs are going crazy.”  
“I can call you later if that’s more convenient,” Jaime said, releasing a breath he did not know he was holding when she mentioned the dogs; it explained her breathless state.  
“I’ll call you back in a few minutes.”  
“Okay. I’ll be waiting.”  
Jaime placed his phone on the table in front of him, nervously drumming his fingers. He stood up, and he grabbed a bottle of water from his satchel.  
“You need to calm down,” he said out loud.  
“Why are you nervous?” Jaime looked up, seeing his sister striding towards him.  
“I’m not nervous, per say. I’m just a little anxious to talk to a beautiful young woman, as I flat out told her that she is my Muse. Now, what are you doing here, Cersei? I was under the impression that I may bear the Lannister name, but I was not a Lannister for as long as I was an artist.”  
“I’m here to offer you a chance. Give up this stupid dream. Come home. Come back to me.”  
Cersei looked at him imploringly, her golden blonde hair falling in perfect waves that framed her face. She was nearly begging, a rarity.  
“I’m not giving up. I think I found that person you and I always talked about finding. The one that made you smile no matter what, the one that you think about all the time. She’s my Muse, and I’d like to believe that she’s the One.”  
“And who is this woman who has captured your attentions?” Cersei questioned, her eye roll audible in her voice, the disbelief crystal clear in every syllable.  
“Sansa Stark,” Jaime whispered softly, his face lighting up with a smile of its own accord, and his voice sounding almost like a caress around her name.  
“Sansa Stark. Stark. Starks and Lannisters do not mix, Jaime!”  
“Good thing that I’m just an artist who happens to have the last name of Lannister. Father said I’m not one of the Lannisters. He told me that I was no longer his son the minute that I decided I was going to sketch as more than a hobby.”  
“Fine. Have fun with your Stark bitch,” Cersei hissed.  
His phone started vibrating the second Cersei walked away. He picked it up, grinning to himself.  
“Hello,” he answered happily.  
“So, you’re interested in my cousin,” a male voice said into the phone.  
Jaime sat up straighter. “Who is this?”  
“I’m Tony Stark. And you are?”  
“My name is Jaime. How’d you get Sansa’s phone?” Jaime asked.  
“It’s easy enough when the pooches distract her. Grey Wind, Summer, Nymeria, Shaggy Dog, Ghost, and then her own, Lady. But, we’re talking about you here, Jaime. What do you want with my cousin?”  
Jaime pondered the question a moment. The word everything flashed through his mind, because as he told Cersei, he did believe she could be the One.  
“I want to get to know her and see where our chemistry takes us,” he finally answered Tony carefully.  
“Good answer. She’s glaring at me now, so I’m gonna give her the phone.”  
Jaime chuckled.  
“I am so sorry,” Sansa told him.  
“It’s okay. Your cousin sounds...interesting.”  
“He’s a pain in the ass. We all love him, but he’s…” she trailed off, and he could picture her shaking her head, red almost-curls spilling over her shoulders.  
“I have family like that. And then I have family that I can’t stand. So, whenever you get a free moment, would you like to meet up for lunch or dinner some time?” Jaime asked.  
“That sounds really nice. I’ll have to check my schedule.”  
“You do that. And, tell your cousin that if he wants to actually talk to me, he can find me right where you and I met at nearly any hour.”  
“I’m not doing that. I’m not letting him near you. I like you far too much to do that to you.”  
Jaime laughed, and he also felt lighter. She liked him, and she wanted to meet up again. His hands itched to draw something, and he also burned with the thought of seeing her again.  
“So, I have to go, but I will call you whenever I’m free.”  
“That would be wonderful. Have fun with your family, Sansa.”  
“I will, thank you. I’ll talk to you soon, Jaime.”  
“Okay. Bye, Sansa.”  
“Goodbye.”  
The two hung up, and neither of the pair could wipe the grins from their faces.


End file.
